NCIS:Do We Die Alone?
by Peyton.Love
Summary: The team is working on a case where a dead Marine is found in the Navy shpping yard. Secrets of the man unravel.Tony and Ziva go undercover again.A dangerous game leads the team into dangerous waters and DiNozzo himself just might drown in the crossfire.
1. The Beginning

**'Tony!Hold on!' **

**'I called a bus, Tony you're gonna be ok'**

**'Boss?'**

**'Gibbs is fine.'**

**'DiNozzo what were you thinking?'**

**'Spur of the moment' Tony said inbetween struggling breaths.**

**Sirens blared in the background and McGee stood to show them where they became hazier and Tony blinked his time taking longer to open them.**

**'Tony you are going to be ok' Ziva said applying more pressure to the gunshot wound in his chest while he opened and closed his breathing slowed and everything turned black.'TONY!'**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1 day earlier

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'McGoogle!Think fast' Tony shouted throwing a wadded up piece of paper across the turned just in time to recieve the paper to his forehead to which it dropped into the garbage.

'Even without the assist DiNozzo scores again!' Tony said standing up from his chair to take a bow.

'Can you stop?I'm trying to get this done' McGee said from his desk looking not pleased in one bit.

'Oh come of are you writing anyway?' He asked moving towards his teammates desk only to have McGee send whatever he was typing unfinished to hide it from him.

'Whoa what's with the secrecy?' Tony asked 'Got a hot girlfrie-Wait that wouldn't you writing to your mom?' Tony teased.

'No it was nothing' Mcgee replied and Tony was about to keep it going if Ziva hadn't walked in with attention was caught and he walked slowing and non chalantly to her wasn't his fault he was hungry, he hadn't had the time to eat...not even enough time to get himself something from the vending machine downstairs.

'You are in luck Tony.' Ziva David said in her thick accent as she brought out a wrapped sandwhich and handed it to him to which he smiled thankyou and proceeded quietly back to his desk to scarf down the food before Gibbs came down from talking to director Vance.

'I brought you something too McGee' she said and Tim looked up looking surprised. He hadn't been there when Ziva had announced she was leaving so he couldn't ven have asked for anything.

'Really?' he asked wearily.

'yes' She said throwing a sandwhich to him and luckily he caught it.

'Thank you then' McGee said with a smile and opened it. He was even more suprised to find it wasn't some mystery meat and that it was something he and McGee stopped and looked at each other and put they're sandwhiches down on their desks and stood and walked carefully to Ziva's desk.

'Whats the matter?' Tony asked peering down at where she sat. Looking up from her sandwhich she tilted her head.

'Can't one co worker buy another something to eat without a reason?' she asked

'No' both of them replied.

With a roll of her eyes she placed down her sandwhich, wiped her mouth and stood.'ok...i might have...accidentally told a few of the girls down stairs that you two had a thing for each other...' Ziva said meekly.

'What?How? Why?' McGee fired off looking uncomfortable and and weirded out.

'What probie said'

'Well they were asking why you had a ton of nicknames for him and things like that and i said 'they like each other'' Ziva replied. 'It wasn't my intention to make you two out to be together like know my english isn't perfect' she said.

'Aw man just what i need' McGee said unhappily as he went back to sink in his chair.

'You didn't actually?' Tony said looking down at her and only loud enough for her to hear.

Ziva chuckled. 'No but i did steal a treat from his desk' Ziva said with a smile. Tony shrugged and moved back to his desk so he could sit and eat. His pulled out his bottom drawer and unlocked a box in search of one of his treats and stopped. 'Hey you stole on of mine too' he said too Ziva in annoyance. She put her hands in the air and gave a look of innocence.

Tony stood and moved to her desk about to continue it further when a slap to the head made his freeze and rethink.

"got a found dead in the shipping yard' Gibbs said already behind his desk loading up. All three turned to attention grabbing their guns,badges and bags and following their boss to the elevator.

There was a quiet crinkle of paper from Tony who stood behind Gibbs in the elevator.

'In the car DiNozzo' Gibbs froze his mouth mid bite of the sandwhich, and his eyes darting to the back of his Boss' head.


	2. Sheperd In The Yard

"McGee I.D, Ziva talk to our discoverer. DiNozzo…wipe your face."

Tony grunted realizing part of his sandwich was still of his cheek. "then what Boss?"

"..pictures, sketches"

Tony followed after Gibbs to the body. immediately Tony began sketches the crime scene while Gibbs checked the perimeter. When Ziva was done talking to the crew member who found the marine she found her way to the body.

"Smile!" Tony flashed taking a picture of McGee before he had a chance to stop squinting at the blood covered I.D. "Nice one." Tony said with sarcasm. Ziva bent down to pick up a small shard of glass to examine it when Tony raised his camera to take a picture. He chuckled and just as he was about to snap a picture he received a blow to the head and took a picture of his shoes.

"hey Boss." Tony said nonchalantly resuming pictures just as Ducky arrived. "Now I'm interested. Why would a Marine be in our shipping yard?" Tony asked snapping a picture and blinding McGee as he did so.

"That's what we're trying to find out DiNozzo" Gibbs said waiting for Ducky's primary results.

"Looks like this poor man has been dead for around 9-10 hours" Ducky supplied. "he has several gunshots in the upper torso…it doesn't appear our shooter was up close"

"Sniper?" Ziva asked

"No I'm afraid not. These wound don't correspond with that of a sniper"

"So our marine saw the attacker an-"

"Boss…blood"

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs moved to where Tim was squatting and Tony snapped a photo.

"Bag those bullet round McGee and get a good sample Ziva"

Tony continued taking pictures and sketching.

"Did you find out who he is?"

"Private James L. Sheperd…" McGee answered and Gibbs looked up. Before anyone could ask him he was on his phone and walking away.

"Didn't Jenny have a brother?.." Ziva ask quietly.


End file.
